


The Perfect Day Off

by LuriYowell



Series: Jude gets FUCKED [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuriYowell/pseuds/LuriYowell
Summary: Jude and Alvin are living together, but don't spend nearly enough time together... So Jude takes it upon himself to change thatcould be post-canon, could be modern au idk man see it how you want it





	The Perfect Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> so uuuhhhh I suddenly got horny on main so I decided to write some smut :'3  
and I love arujuu so much... so yeah!  
enjoy!

Jude loved his job. He loved working on things that could help people in need. He liked being useful to society and help other people who had otherwise given up on their dreams of doing things, because they - for some medical reason or another - couldn’t do it by themselves. 

Jude loved his job. He really did. What he didn’t love however, was how busy it made him. Well, kinda. He liked having things to do and was always working on one thing or another with a focus unmatched by anyone else at his work space. 

But he missed spending time with Alvin. The two of them had been in a relationship for a few years now - 3 to be exact - and they were very happy together. At least, when they had time to be together. 

Sadly, more often than not lately, the two of them had been too busy with work to really spend time together. Their daily routine was mostly: waking up, eating breakfast - in Jude’s case, while reading something work related - leaving for work, coming home, eating dinner separately because one of them might be working late, going to bed.

They tried to do small talk when they had time to eat together, but usually at least one of them was too tired to really engage in conversation. Their days off also never lined up together in a way that they could spend together. That is, until today. 

Jude and Alvin had managed to find the time to eat dinner together about a week ago, and during their conversation, the older man had mentioned he had a day coming up where he would be getting off early and Jude instantly began planning. 

He’d worked a lot of overtime lately and Balan had mentioned he could just take a day off whenever he pleased. He had originally declined the offer as he had some things he really needed to finish. But now he was almost finished, so if he just worked extra hard he could probably finish it before Alvin’s day off.

So the very next day at work he’d told Balan he would take a day off the following week, and then set to work on his project. It had been stressful as all hell to finish before the day off, but he had managed and now he had not only a day to himself, but a day _ with Alvin _ to himself. 

The day had started like most others, waking up, eating breakfast together - today while watching the news - and then Alvin left for work. Jude had made sure to keep his day off a secret from his lover, as he wanted to surprise him after a day of work. 

During his time alone, he decided to simply relax with a book. It was his day off after all, so while he had some work he could look at, he chose to ignore it. Hard as it was. 

After only a few hours, the young boy heard the sound of the front door unlocking followed by it opening and closing again. 

“Welcome home,” Jude greeted, putting a bookmark in his book before getting up to greet his boyfriend. 

Alvin just stared at him for a short moment, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I thought you were at work?” he asked simply, his tone confused but delighted.

“Balan told me I deserved a day off, I simply took him up on his offer.” Jude explained, making his way over to the other, tip toeing to wrap his arms around his neck and place a kiss on his lips.

Alvin practically melted into the small kiss, wrapping his own arms around Jude’s middle. “Remind me that I owe Balan a favor then,” he grinned as they parted. 

As they untangled themselves from each other’s arms so they could move into the living room, Jude asked how Alvin’s day had been, if there was anything he wanted to do now that they finally had time for each other and what they should get for dinner. 

Alvin didn’t have anything in particular in mind for what he wanted to do, so they decided on just cuddling on the couch, something both of them had missed a lot. It was a bit cramped, but with Jude lying on top of Alvin they managed to make it work. 

“I’ve missed this...” Jude muttered, his voice as relaxed as his body. He really did feel safe with Alvin, in a way not many could make him feel. 

“Mm… I’ve missed this too,” Alvin replied, one hand holding Jude in place by his waist while the other patted his hair.

“If you keep going like this I might fall asleep here..” Jude chuckled low, leaning into the touch.

“Well, we definitely can’t have that~” Alvin hummed, with a glint in his eyes that worried Jude slightly. The older man then flipped the two around so he was straddling his lover as he tickled his sides.

“A-Alvin! Sto-op~! I’m awake, I give up!” He managed to get out between laughs, trying to push the other’s hands away, but it was a futile attempt. 

The man did stop though, and chose to apologize by instead pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Jude was quick to once more wrap his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him in close to get a proper kiss rather than just a small peck. A content sigh escaping his lips as they parted. 

He really did love this man, and probably always would. He at least couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else, and he knew Alvin felt the same way. He’d made that very clear in the way he looked at him, touched him, kissed him, just all these small little actions always removed any doubt in his mind that Alvin would ever get bored and leave him. 

“I love you,” Jude said softly, yet with a certainty that couldn’t be questioned.

“Love you too, kid,” Alvin replied, kissing his cheek softly. 

Jude could only smile as he pulled the man in for another kiss, then another, and another, and before long he’d lost track of how many kisses they’d shared. He knew one thing for certain though, each kiss grew longer and deeper as they continued.

Soon Alvin licked his partner’s lips, asking for entrance which was instantly granted. Their tongues began rolling around each other in a dance of passion and Jude couldn’t help but let out a low moan. As they pulled apart, the brunet gently bit his lip, giving the other a seductive look as he moved his kisses down to his neck, where he began sucking some light bruises.

“Alvin~” Jude hummed, tilting his head to give the other better access.

“Bedroom?” Alvin asked, and Jude could only nod.

Jude wasn’t sure how they got to the bedroom, it was all a blur of kisses in the hallway and awkwardly stumbling around furniture. But when they got to their destination, clothes were quickly disposed of and soon they were on the bed, making out once more. 

Slowly Alvin began kissing his way down the younger boy’s throat once more, though not stopping here this time, and instead continued down to Jude’s chest, licking and nibbling at his nipples which earned him a delightful moan from the other. 

Meanwhile one hand moved up to tease the other nipple, rolling the little nub between his fingers before giving a light pinch. His other hand at the same time gently stroked Jude’s thigh, causing the boy to spread his legs a bit wider.

Jude’s own hands had made their way into Alvin’s hair, holding and pulling slightly at all the sensations he was experiencing. 

“A-Alvin~” he moaned sweetly, as the man in question kissed his way down the other’s stomach till he reached his crotch. 

“Feeling excited?” Alvin purred as he licked a trail up his lover’s hardening length, earning him a pleased sigh and a nod.

Satisfied with this response, Alvin gave the other another lick, followed by a kiss to the tip and then finally took him in his mouth. This caused Jude to let out yet another moan that dragged out as the older male took more of him in, using his tongue against the shaft to pleasure his lover more.

As Alvin bopped his head, sucking at the tip when he was there before going back down, Jude could only whine in pleasure, enjoying every moment of it. He knew it would have to end soon though because he didn’t want this to end without going all the way. 

So after a moment longer Jude gave Alvin a quick little pull on his hair, a good enough indicator to stop, because the taller man did pull off, looking up at Jude expectantly. 

“I want to ride you...” Jude panted and Alvin could only smirk at that.

Without saying anything - because words weren’t needed - Alvin crawled off of Jude, moving over to the bedside table that held both lube and condoms and grabbed said items from the drawer. 

Because before any riding could be done, they needed to prepare Jude first. So the while Alvin found the needed items, Jude got comfortable on the bed, spreading his legs nice and wide so there was room for the other. 

Alvin crawled back between Jude’s legs, pouring some lube on his fingers before prodding a bit at the other’s entrance. It didn’t take him long to breach though, and soon he was pumping one finger in and out of Jude. Once the boy seemed to have adjusted to that, he pushed another finger in and repeated the motions. In and out, in and out, curling his fingers a bit as he searched for that one spot that would make his boyfriend cry out. Luckily it didn’t take long to find and soon Jude was moaning in pleasure as a third finger was added to the mix.

Before Jude could come completely undone though, Alvin pulled his fingers out fully. As he let Jude calm down a bit by letting him focus on his breathing, the older man sat back and pulled on the condom with ease. He then moved to lie on his side next to Jude, leaning in to kiss the boy on the cheek.

“Just say when you’re ready to go.” Alvin murmured gently in his ear.

“Yeah… Just a moment...” Jude replied, after all, it would be no fun if he came alone and before his partner could even really get into it. 

It didn’t take long though before Jude rolled over and pushed Alvin onto his back, straddling the older male. Leaning a bit forwards, the raven haired boy lined himself up with his lover’s cock, before slowly pushing down on it. Both groaned at the entry, Jude because he enjoyed the feeling of being filled and Alvin because he loved the tight heat of Jude’s body. 

Once Jude was fully seated onto Alvin, he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Placing his hands on the younger boy’s hips, Alvin rubbed some soothing circles there, silently telling his lover to take all the time he needed to adjust. He didn’t have to wait long though and soon Jude was moving.

Raising his hips slowly, the boy set a gentle pace to start out with, getting used to the feeling of friction while being filled. Alvin helped supporting the other by the hips as he moved up and down on his length, both letting out low grunts every now and then. 

After a moment, Jude sped up his pace, rolling his hips more eagerly. His hands were on Alvin’s shoulders for support, holding on tight as he bounced on his dick happily.

“God, you look so amazing like this~” Alvin groaned as they locked eyes, causing Jude to smile a bit and let out a pleased hum. 

Alvin had to admit he loved every sound that poured out of Jude as the boy fucked himself on his dick. They were all so good and made him want to just flip them over and fuck Jude into the madress to hear more of those delicious noises. But Jude had requested to ride him, so he stayed on his back. He did however start thrusting his hips upwards to meet each of the younger boy’s bounces, only making Jude moan louder.

“A-Alvin~” The dark haired boy moaned, the sound going straight to the other’s cock and it only made him move his hips faster.

“You like that?”

“Ah~ yes!”

“You wanna cum?”

“Please!”

“Then let me help you out~” As he said this, Alvin moved on hand to Jude’s neglected dick, stroking it in time with their thrusts, causing Jude to moan out in pure pleasure.

“Fuck… Jude, you don’t know what you do to me!”

Their pace soon sped up once more, becoming almost erratic as they neared their climax. Jude continued to moan to his heart’s content, not caring if the neighbors heard them. It had been too long since they did anything like this and it just _ felt so good! _

Not long after Jude had to give his lover a warning that he was close, letting him know he probably couldn’t hold back much longer. Luckily he didn’t have to as Alvin too was nearing the end of his run.

Jude came first, hard and dirty and with his lover’s name on his lips, his seed spreading on the other’s stomach. Alvin was only a few thrusts behind and when he came he saw stars. The two rode out their orgasms with a few shallow thrusts more before the older man pulled out. Jude practically collapsed on top of him as he did, both panting hard and exhausted.

The silence that followed was comfortable, safe even as Alvin moved the two of them a bit so they could cuddle and Jude wasted no time wrapping himself around his lover.

“Love you...” The boy muttered, satisfaction clear in his voice.

“Mmm, love you too.” Alvin muttered back, gently stroking the other’s back.

They didn’t go to sleep yet, it was after all still only late afternoon and they would have to get up sooner or later to get dinner. They did stay in bed until then though, either making some small talk or simply enjoying each other’s presence quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy thanks for reading!  
Will prob do more one-shots of Jude getting fucked.. and not just by Alvin lol  
we'll see... I'll make a series just in case uwu


End file.
